


Intent

by triggerlil



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter does potions, M/M, Necromancy, Piano, Poetry, Potions, Wine, piano playing draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: “Well, you see, when I play—” he puts down his wine,a drop of red sliding down the curve of the glass,you want to be that droplet, sliding down his chest,staining his pale skin red.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679179
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Potions" and wc 394! Formatting has been tweaked a bit from the original because of AO3 formatting issues (sadly)
> 
> If you're interested check out this AMAZING podfic of my poem by [@JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes) on her Dreamwidth [here](https://jocundasykes.dreamwidth.org/446.html)

The first step is always your intent,  
was what your lover often said,  
the nature—that didn’t matter—but the feeling

__

> _Yes, the feeling  
>  a desire to live so desperate  
>  that it stopped Death in their tracks  
>  lust for life so poignant  
>  every skeletal hand forced back _

Your lover often said, back then,  
it was a waste you never learned  
or perhaps you’d just never tried  
to bottle fame, brew glory,  
and yes—put a stopper in death—  
so much feeling left unprovoked,  
to evaporate—intent left untended—was worthless.  


He pressed down on a single key,  
one note resounding through the dim room,  
glass of wine in hand, he continued—  
he was not alone, and yet  


> one note

“You could say potions is like piano playing,”  
the man said, still pressing,  
over and over  
taking a sip of red wine  
_stain his lips_

“How so?” 

“Well, you see, when I play—” he puts down his wine,  
a drop of red sliding down the curve of the glass,  
you want to be that droplet, sliding down his chest,  
staining his pale skin red.

“—it’s very technical. I know the scale, I memorize the notes,  
there’s a level of prediction, where do I rest, and where do I hold?” 

He strokes the keys, sensual fingertips,  
you want to be that piano, have him caress your cheek,  
delicately touch your neck, and,  
pull you into his dreams. 

“At the same time, there’s… emotion, unpredictability.  
I experiment, I imbue my own meaning  
In that way, it’s like potions, you take a pre-existing recipe,  
and, I’ve said it before, love, it’s your intent.  
Come, sit beside me.” 

__

> _Yes, the intent,  
>  the need to bring him back  
>  a simple goal, one note,  
>  singular focus narrowed beyond doubt  
>  just the feeling of his arms around you.  
>  Is this the intent he spoke of?  
>  It’s what you need to find out.  
>  _

In your memory it begins to rain,  
but was it raining that night?  
You can’t remember.

Twirl the flower between your fingers,  
pluck the petals, chop the stem,  
boil them down until the sickly sweet smell  
permeates the room. 

lotus corniculatus: revenge. 

Prick yourself on the blade,  
you used to shave the elm. 

ulmus minor: the first to live. 

You never learned how to put a stopper in death  
but in the end that wasn’t necessary.

“Hello,”  
you whisper.  
“It’s been a long time.” 


End file.
